Red rain
by ShadowDragon394
Summary: The YYH gang after running into a group of unknown girls are sent on a new mission that takes place in the feudal era. YYHInu crossover in the beginning YusukeXOC KurXOC and HieiXOC
1. Chapter 1 Meetings

'ello ppl ShadowDragon here!

Inuyasha: O'goodie

Hiei: you said it

Kurama: Be nice

SD: all of you shut up! Except for Kurama since he's actually being nice to me. Well this is my first fanfic so if I suck…send ideas!

SD: So0o0o0o0o0o0o who wants to do disclaimer?

Guys:………

SD: Huh anybody?…

:Crickets:

SD: Fine I'll choose. Uhhh I choose Yusuke.

Yusuke:POOF: what the hell am I doing here?

SD: to do the disclaimer, and remember I control you, your fate, and everything you do in this fic!

Yusuke: 0o0o0o I'm so scared

SD:whispers something in Yusuke's ear that sounds like a threat to make him kiss Kuwabara:

Yusuke: 00 ShadowDragon dose not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's cast, the only thing she owns is her cat Vashie, her lil fox Plushie Yoko, and the main character Kira.

SD: Thank you now this is going to be a YYH Inuyasha X over, not for KeikoXYusuke fans (starts kill Keiko chant) eh it will be mainly a YusukeXOC but also KuramaXOC, HieiXOC, InuXKag, SanXMiroku, KogaXOC, or KuwaXOC your choice. ENJOY! (Man that's gonna be a lot to do)...and it may change throughout the ficcy. Also the main focuses will be on Yusuke and My character and a lil under that KuramaOC and the HieiOC and the rest will just be acknowledged.

_**Kira's POV**_

The Sky's where gray and clouded as the rain fell from the sky. I loved days like these, I don't know why I always liked dark dreary days but I did. I was walking home from school, it was actually pretty early since I was just ditching school again, but who needs it; teachers lecturing boring old facts all day long. I'll skip that thank you very much. I was going to go sit at the park until it's time for my shift at the restaurant I work at starts. My life is pretty boring, I'm a 15 year old girl from the U.S. who moved to Japan after my family died, Exciting huh?

As I reached the park I jumped into a large tree. I was a girl with long Black Hair with blood red highlights, and green/brown eyes. I was wearing green baggy pants, and a semi tight black tank top, some chains, a couple of belts, two necklaces, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. I was naturally pale and was quite fond of fighting, it was a fun activity even though I often get in trouble for beating up kids that go to my school; Sarikaki High. (Somebody please message me and tell me how to spell that) Yea that's the school where the famous Yusuke Uramashi goes; I've never got a chance to fight him yet, to my dismay he's never there, but I will have to admit that I have a very good chance of loosing, but I do get to have lots of fun beating up his friend Kuwabara. **(So sorry Kuwabara fans! I just love being mean to him sometimes gomen) **I snapped out of my thoughts of the baka when the clouds parted, the rain stopped and the sun started coming out. I clenched my eyes shut at the bright light and cursed at the dreadful fireball as I pulled my sunglasses out of my backpack. **(Yes I know in Japan use those briefcase type thingies are mostly used but I like backpacks and it's my story so ha )**

"Damn sun" I cursed as I leaned back and made sure my watch was set for 5 minutes before my shift started so when I fell asleep I wouldn't be late for work. Then I drifted off…

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile a large Blue Portal Opened; a boy with slicked back hair, a boy with long red hair, and a rather beat up looking boy with orange hair stepped out, along with a black blur. The blur stopped to reveal a boy with spiky black hair with a white starburst.

"Well atleast that's over… stupid dark tournament." said the boy with greased back hair in a bored tone.

"Maybe but I must get home I have school tomorrow and mother is expecting me, good day Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei" the boy with long red hair said not acknowledging the black haired boys complaints.

Kuwabara replied waving, with a "bye Kurama",

Yusuke with a "C-ya"

And Hiei with a "hn."

The red head began walking off, and the others soon followed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BANG!

"HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" screamed Kuwabara

"Who cares you baka?" said Hiei as he disappeared in a blur.

"What was that shrimp!... Huh? What? Where did he go..." mumbled Kuwabara as he looked around and seen that Yusuke and Kurama were gone also. "HEY GUYS WAIT UP FOR MEEEE!" Kuwabara screamed as he ran off after them.

_**Normal POV (where Kurama and Yusuke are)**_

A girl with black hair was lying at the base of a tree rubbing her head and cursing when Kurama and Yusuke walked up. "Uhh are you ok?" asked Yusuke.

"Hmm? AHH! Oh uhh hi, yea I'm fine" replied the black haired girl waving the hand she was rubbing her head with dismissively, as some liquid crimson drops came off her hand and fell on her pants.

"Oh my what happened?" asked Kurama concerned.

"Heh heh I, kinda fell outta the tree when my alarm went off, by the way I'm Kira"

"Hello, you know you should probably get that looked at," stated our favorite red head.

"Uhh yea I guess I should... HOLY CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE! AHHH DAMN HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" yelled Kira as she started running off "Well I guess I'll talk to you sometime, stop over or something; the names KiraKurohyou gotta-go bye!

_**Kira's POV**_

'_O' my god they were cute, and I made myself look like a total idiot. But it was really strange they seemed to actually be concerned about me...'_ "Nah it couldn't be" I murmured why would someone be concerned about someone they don't know, especially m- "AHH!" I screamed as I jumped onto the hood of the car that just almost ran me over.

"Watch where you're going you dumb ass kid!" screamed the driver.

"Ahh shut up you're the one who's suppose to be watching for pedestrians," I screamed back as I jumped off the car and went on to

the restaurant. _'Heh it's a good thing I have good reflexes otherwise I would have ended up road kill.'_ I thought as I continued walking.

"Hello Kira how are you today?" asked the storeowner as I walked in.

"Oh, hello Mr.****Dateotoko, I'm just fine, how are you?" '_I hate being polite'_

"Great, well today we need you to be the waitress ok?"

"Sure I don't like using the cash register anyways" '_yea the stupid thing never works for me why would I like it?'_

"Great well get to work then," said Mr. Dateotoko as he went into the back room.

"Hey Naomi sup?" I asked my friend who was working the cash register. She was a tall girl short honey brown hair and deep brown eyes; wearing a tight Japanese style shirt and some hip-hugging loose legged tan pants. (SD: Those things are comfy... and cool looking . )

"Eh nothing much really, but you ditched, AGAIN!"

"Heh heh heh Well I've only skipped once this whole week" I said trying to sound 'positive.'

"IT'S MONDAY!"

"O' oops guess I didn't even notice that I was walking out" I grinned.

"What the hell don't tell me your excuse now is you were sleep walking?"

"Sure sleep walking that works... except I wasn't asleep but that don't matter." I said nervously as she glared at me. She wasn't too happy with me when I skipped, and I was quite scared to make her mad. "Heh heh heh O lookie a costumer I'll be going now" I said as I inched off to go serve the costumer...

"Uh huh sure, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE" yelled Naomi mock threatenly. Well at least I hope it was mock...

"Hello and welcome to Dateotoko's Rice, Noodles, and Soup, can I get you something to drink? O' Hi..." **(If there really is a place called that I don't own it! Happy Lawyer guys?) **

"Kira? Right?" asked my customer.

"Yea, well when I asked for you to come visit me I didn't think It was going to be so soon" I laughed out. "By the way I never got your names."

"My names Yusuke" said the guy with the slicked back hair that I met earlier.

"And mines Suichi, (sp?) And that's Kuwabara" said the red head pointing at the orange haired boy.

"Uuhhh we've met" said Kuwabara a bit scared.

"Ha you look like you just seen a ghost! You scared of her or something!" said Yusuke turning blue from trying not to laugh.

"NO I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING! I AM THE ALL MIGHTY KAZUMA KUWABARA!" he said puffing out his chest trying to look tough.

"Uh sure if you say so Kuwabara… I just thought you were scared of me because I've beat you up so many times, silly me." I said trying to look innocent but failing miserably by laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA KUWABARA GOT BEAT UP BY A GIRL!" laughed Yusuke rolling on the floor.

"AH SHUT UP URIMESHI! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAD TO FIGHT HER" yelled Kuwabara pathetically trying to regain his dignity...if he ever had any.

"Hehehe, well poor Kuwabara just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time" I said trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean, may I ask" stated Suichi politely.

"O well he usually seemed to show up when I was looking for Yusuke," I said snapping out of my thoughts

"Huh? Why would you be looking for me?" he asked utterly confused.

"A fight" I stated like it was the simplest answer in the world. "So what can I get you guys to drink?" I asked remembering that I was the waitress.

"Just water please," said Kurama.

"Hmmm I'll have Pepsi," **(I DON'T OWN PEPSI EITHER) **said Yusuke.

"Uhhhh, I'll have beer" said Kuwabara looking hopeful.

"Wanna rephrase that?" I said glaring knowing that he was underage and that I would get fired.

"Ehh heh heh did I say that? I meant Mountain Dew?" **(-.- why oh why can't I own anything?) **he asked looking nervous.

"That's better, I'll be right back please look over the menu's" I said as I handed them the menu's and walked off.

**Kurama's POV**

The girl we had met earlier had taken our order for drinks and left giving us menu's.

"So why do you think she works here?" I asked knowing you weren't supposed to have a job when you went to school.

"hmm? What do u mean Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.

"Don't you remember Kuwabara that your not suppose to have a job after school?" stated Yusuke.

"O yeaaa" said Kuwabara. "I have no possible clue then" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

**(Eh I honestly have no clue but in Episode 3 of YYH Kuwabara had to not fight his rivals from Kazanega so his Okubo could keep a job he had after school, and I thought I heard something about them not suppose to be having jobs. So yea on with the story.)**

Yusuke sweat dropped as Kira came back with our drinks... I ordered some Ramen, Yusuke ordered some pasta, and Kuwabara ordered some soup.

Kira then came back with our meals and sat them down.

"Hey I'm done for the day, I only had a short shift to work so would you mind if I sat?" She asked.

"Of course you may" I replied, I really wanted to know more about her, and this was the perfect way; dinner conversation. "So you go to Yusuke's school?"

"Yea, It's not that bad, but the only adult I like in it is Mr. Takanaka." (Sp?)

"O I-" _What the?_

A Large building just crumbled into smithereens across the street, _It must be a demon _I Figured as I looked over to where Yusuke was to find both him and Kuwabara were gone and realized that I needed to pay for their meals before I could go investigate the attack.

"Grr those baka's left me to pay the tab" I growled. (SD: Wow Kurama actually called them idiots . I love the power.)

"Hmm?" asked Kira turning and looking at me. "O' don't worry about it, I'll pay your bill, just go" she said with a smile.

"Thank you... I'll be back," I yelled as I ran out the door.

_**Kira's POV**_

"Thank you ...I'll be back" Yelled Suichi as he ran out the door.

Why did I say I'd pay for their meals? I asked myself as I shook my head. Hn. I wonder what caused that building to crumble, and why Shuicchi was so interested in it? "O' well" I mumbled as I put the money for their meal in the cash register, and headed for home.

Hey ppl any good so far? O'well if not I'll work on it k? Feel free to Review I'll take ideas very gratefully

Inuyasha: why the hell would they want to review YOUR story!

SD: O shut up your just pissed off cause your not in the story yet

Inuyasha: Why would I want to be in your story?

SD: cause you love me

Inuyasha: In your dreams

SD: no sorry if you were in my dreams it would be a nightmare, but IF your nice to me I might just make it a Crossover

Inuyasha: Feh

SD: you annoy me, be gone!

Inuyasha: POOF

SD: that's better. REVIEW!

O and I'd like to thank my friend InvisibleGuy for letting me convince her to look over/edit my FanFic THANX STA- uhhh InvisibleGuy... eheheheheh

Invisible guy: HELLO!

SD: AHHH WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

IG: uhh the gun store?

SD: eh please tell me you didn't get that machine gun you wanted to blow everybody up with 00'

IG: nooo they wouldn't let me...they said something about being too young or something

SD: whew

IG: IG... IGIA! Hah hah…

SD: ' REVIEW!

IG: what? It was just a thought!

SD: surrrr... you'll be ok someday... I hope

SD: P.S. The name Suichi, there are many spellings for it and I checked my beloved YYH DVD's and this is how they spelt it on them so that's what I'm gonna put so yeah. Get over it. And the same goes for Keiko. On the DVD's they even spell it both ways so who knows. (Both ways; Kayko, and Keiko. So whatever, moving on. R&R


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and Coffee

_SD: HI-YA I'm back with the second chappie!_

_KK: O' yippidie do da_

_SD: Shut up Kat! I'm sure at least somebody likes this_

_Hiei: I don't!_

_SD: What's your problem now?_

_Hiei: That I'm going to get paired up with a psycho maniac later on in the story_

_SD: Your choice, the girl who loves destruction and wants to kill everybody or the kitty with the mood swings** (idk y we call her Kitty Kat other than it rhymes wit her name**) _

_Hiei u_

_KK: I DON'T HAVE MOOD SWINGS_

_KL: yes you do._

_SD: anywho, I don't own anything other than Kira, and if the story starts to sound strange it's because I'm writing it at 2:00 in the morning cause I'm bored ENJOY!_

**Kurama's POV**

I left the restaurant and headed for the building that collapsed down the street. I could sense a demon over there along with Yusuke and Kuwabara. The demon's aura seemed to die as soon as I reached the building and I could see Yusuke and Kuwabara in an ally behind it.

"Did you catch it?"

"Yep" said Yusuke giving a rather beat up snake demon a stomp.

"HELLO BOYS!" said a very cheery and familiar voice

"AHHHH BOTAN DON'T DO THAT! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" screamed Yusuke as I chuckled at him.

"Sorry Yusuke but Koenma wants to speak with you... do you know where Hiei is?" asked Botan.

"Hn." Stated a figure on the roof of what was left of the collapsed building.

"He's on the roof" stated Yusuke.

"..." Botan just stared at him like he was an idiot. "Yeahhh. Well boys we have to go" said Botan as she opened a large blue portal to spirit world.

**Normal POV (in spirit world)**

The Renki Tenti walked thru a room of ogre's frantically carrying piles of paper work around, and entered a large set of doors.

"Koenma-sama I brought Yusuke and the rest of the Renki Tenti" said Botan as she walked in.

"Great, Great, good job Botan," said a voice that seemed to be coming from many giant piles of paper piled on the desk in the room.

"Huh? What? Where's that voice coming from?" asked Kuwabara stupidly looking around.

"It's coming from Koenma who happens to be your boss, who called you here" stated Koenma talking about himself in third person... again.

"So what did you call us here for this time Koenma?" asked Yusuke as he sat down."

"Well" started Koenma as he hopped up on his desk. "You have a new mission."

"Yea. And that would be?" said Yusuke tapping his fingers on the chair's arm rest."

"It would be that we need you to retrieve the Shikon no Tama," said Koenma, as Kurama and Hiei's eye's got quite large.

"Uhhh ok sure so we get this Shikon No Tama thing and that's it?" asked Yusuke looking around "...uhh do you two know something I don't or are you just practicing trying to look like kuwabara?" questioned Yusuke looking at Kurama and Hiei.

"I RESTENT THAT" yelled Kuwabara.

"Do you even know what resent means" said Hiei regaining his cool.

"Well it means. Uh. Umm" fumbled Kuwabara.

"So Koenma the Shikon no Tama is here in the human world? How did we not sense it?" asked Kurama also regaining his calm nature.

"Well a piece of it is in the human world," replied Koenma.

"What do you mean 'piece' Koenma?" asked Hiei holding the hilt of his Katana.

"Well. Uh. The Shikon no Tama was kinda shattered," said Koenma looking incredibly scared.

"WHAT?" screamed Kurama and Hiei simultaneously.

"When?" asked Kurama still wide eyed.

"Quite a while ago" said Koenma rubbing his chin.

"And you didn't do anything about it because why toddler" said Hiei glaring a Koenma.

"Cause uh, well, eh-" fumbled Koenma nervously.

"Wait a minute, we need to find a piece of it, who is going to find the rest?" asked Kuwabara. **(YAY he asked a smart question I knew he wasn't a total idiot YAY Kuwabara!)**

"Well, people, are taking care of it," said Koenma nervously

"So does that mean we don't have to go get the rest of it," asked Yusuke looking hopeful.

"Have they reported back yet?" asked Hiei completely ignoring Yusuke's question.

"Eh, no" said Koenma getting even more nervous.

"And why not" said Hiei getting more annoyed.

"Uh because they have no clue about me or spirit world" said Koenma sweating and looking incredibly nervous staring at Hiei's katana.

:All: anime drop; foot twitch:

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU OR SPIRIT WORLD?" screamed Yusuke as Kurama tried to take Hiei's katana away from him so he didn't be-head the prince of Spirit world.

"Ehh, ummmmm, I'll explain it after you get the piece in the human world." said Koenma trying to get out of having to explain and being killed.

"Hn." Replied Hiei and he went back and leaned against the wall in a darker part of the room.

"So who has it?" asked Yusuke.

"Well-" started Koenma.

**Kira's POV **

I walked up the flight of stairs to my apartment; number two twenty six. I opened the door and threw my backpack on a chair while I went into the kitchen to fix some food.

"O' my god I am so hungry" I said talking to myself. "How abouuuuuut some Ramen" I decided as I started fixing the Ramen

"Mmmmmm, have to love Ramen" I said taking a bite and started watching lord of the rings as I finished off my beloved Ramen. **(SD: don't own Ramen or lord of the rings, which means I don't own my wonderful, hott Legolas, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KK: uhh back to the story u )**

I yawned as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After I finished my shower I walked into my bedroom and changed into some gray hip hugging sweat pants, and a plain black V necked T-shirt, and went over to my dresser where I had set my necklaces before my shower. I put on my first necklece, it was a green/blue jewel on a black chain, my friends gave me it before I left America, it was a real jewel that they all chipped in and bought though none of us knew what kind of jewel it was. Then I put on my choker, it was black also but it had a small pinkish part of a jewel on it; I cherished this, my grandfather had given it to me before he died when I was 10.

After I put my necklaces back on I walked over to my bed while humming 'In the End' by linkin park **(Rocks! Don't own it ... I'm starting to see a pattern here) **and got out my sketchpad. I started to draw one of my two cats that had curled up on my bed.

"Ha I'm finished, what cha' think Vashie?" I asked my cat as I held up his portrait.

When all's I got for an answer was a purr as he fell back asleep I turned to my other cat who was asleep beside me. "Ah who care's you have bad taste Vash, I'm shur Ezy would like it, right Ezy-poo?

"Oh Kira your talking to your cats again I think it's time to sleep now" I said to myself as I put my sketch pad in my drawer and climbed under the covers looking at the clock; 3:30 glowed the bright red numbers as I fell asleep"

''**Dream''**

I was falling, falling, falling and all I could see was a bright blue light as I hit ground. I was in...Something, I was surrounded by people but I couldn't tell who they where, there were vines on the wall so I climbed them and as I got half way over the edge at the top I felt something slash my arm and then all I could see was blue again as I hit the bottom.

END

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself as I sat up holding my arm. "Hmm that was a really strange dream," I said as I looked at my arm to see no difference at all. "Eh" was all I said as I looked at my alarm clock, "five O'clock already, time to get up" I said as I fell back on to my bed and closed my eyes.

I eventually Rolled out of my bed and got dressed; I wore a pair of Hip hugging jeans with a green tank top and headed for the kitchen.

I grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door. I walked down to the coffee shop down the street got a cappuccino and started walking out the door when I hit something and Fell.

**Yusuke POV**

As I walked in the coffee shop Kira ran into me and fell over.

"O sorry about that Kira," I said giving her a hand to help her up.

"It's ok, no problem, I'm just happy I didn't spill my Cappuccino" she said smiling. "So what are you doing up so early Yusuke?" She asked as she took a sip of her Cappuccino.

"Keiko woke me up early," I said. Keiko had just dumped me and I was also actually looking for Kira so I could bring her to Koenma, he wanted to get the jewel shard from her, but I would wait a little while longer to tell her that.

"O' well I've got to go to practice at the dojo... uh? Would you like to come along?" Kira asked as she started walking off.

**(O K so I have no clue what time kids go to school so I'm just going to say it's a... um Friday and they have it off for some unknown reason k? IG: your clueless SD: I know, now back to the story)**

**Normal POV(for somebody)**

GAH! WHERE IS SHE? Yelled a girl with a with long black hair and purple eye's. "You said she'd be at the park Naomi."

"Well this is where she normally is when she's not at her house," replied Naomi. As a short girl with light brown hair and blue/grey eye's rubbed her head.

"you people are horrible at tracking" she said looking aggravated.

"Then why don't you do it yourself!" asked Naomi.

"fine I will" replied the short girl as she closed her eyes and looked up at the sky. "She's at the dojo at the west side of town," she said a few moments later opening her eyes.

"... why didn't you just do that in the first place?" asked Naomi

"Cause I didn't feel like it" replied the short girl.

(Rest: twitch)

"Whatever we just better get going" said The girl with the purple eye's as they all left the park for the dojo in the west side of town.

**Yusuke POV**

It was around 6 o'clock and I had just bumped into Kira at the coffee shop. I was heading over there to think; Keiko had just broke up with me earlier, she said that she was sick of all the time I was spending as a spirit detective, but after I bumped into Kira she asked me to go to the dojo with her. I figured it would let me take my mind off of Keiko.

"Yea why not?" I responded.

"Great!" said Kira as she took off running. "I'll race ya" she yelled behind her.

"Your on!" I yelled back. "Hey no fair you got a head start" I wined as she cut threw the park and I lost track of her. "Aw man where'd she go!" I complained to myself at my lousy tracking skills.

"Right here!" yelled Kira as she ran out from behind a bush, hit me in the arm then ran off again. "YOUR IT!" I heard her yell in the distance.

After a couple minutes I realized where she was going and took a short cut and arrived at the dojo two minutes later. Another minute passed when a smug looking Kira came out of the forest next to the dojo. "People usually don't look so happy when they loose, you really are strange" I said to get her attention.

"Huh? Said Kira noticing me sitting on the steps. "Hey no fair! How did you get here so fast!" she wined.

"Jumped over the river" I replied grinning.

"Hn. Lets go inside" said Kira walking into the dojo.

Kira went into a room in the dojo, as she was in there I looked all around the training area; I seen all different types of weapons hanging from the walls. When Kira came back out she was in a ice blue and green training outfit with black pants. **(imagine Kurama's yellow and blue outfit from the dark tournament)**

"Choose a weapon" said Kira as she took a katana off the wall.

"uhh, ok I'll choose the whip" I said as I took a whip off the wall. _It can't be that hard, Kurama can use one, so I'm sure I can._

"O' cool the whip," said Kira. "I suck using one of those" she said smiling. "Lets begin!" She said as she lunged at me.

_SD: Well that's it for chappie 2! _

_And considering that I finished it at who know when in the morning and because Of my mean friends I had to change all the pairing around, so yea, you have to have the flirting type stuff going on in the early chappies so they are being a pain... I will make you pay KL!_

_KL: uh huh sure ya will_

_SD: 'NIGHT PEOPLE! _


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

:Camera zooms in on SD:

SD::Cries insanely loud:

IG: Damn it make her shut up, I'm all wet. (Note: Is up to waist in tears.)

KL: Now, now what's the matter SD?

SD::Cries more:

KL: U-.- Okay.

SD: Chappie 3 was lost.

IG: Is that all?

SD: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IS THAT ALL!'! I'm on chappie 7 and now I have to come back and re-read my stupid fanfic so I can put together a chappie three that isn't even as close as good as the first one... CAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT THE HELL CHAPTER 3 WAS ABOUT! GAH::collapses:

KL: Oh my.

IG: Idiot.

SD::Glare: Well here is a chappie 3 I am randomly making up. And if you think the story sucks so far... I promise it will get better... :shudders at previous chapters and chappie 4.: Well here ya go.

Norm. POV

Kira lunged for Yusuke Katana drawn as Yusuke dodged to the right. Spinning on the ball of her right foot Kira continued at Yusuke as he looked all confused-like down at his whip. _I sure as hell should be able to use this. I AM spirit detective after all.'_ Yusuke thought as he clumsily attempted to snap the whip at Kira's sword. The whip lightly hit Kira's katana, spinning the sword so the whip was wrapped around it Kira threw them both to the side. Yusuke just stood staring at his now empty hand.

"Oh shit."

Kira continuted running at him as she threw a punch with her left hand at the base of Yusuke's neck. Yusuke fell over backwards dodging and countered by spinning his leg around knocking Kira over also. Before she hit the ground Kira spun so she landed on her hands and knees.

"Ah hah!" Yusuke said as he jumped up and punched downwards at Kira. Kira in turn rolled over onto her back and stuck her legs up catching Yusuke in the stomach with her feet. Kira jumped up and kicked Yusuke off at the same time, but instead of landing kira came down right ontop of Yusuke.

"I win" Kira said as she stradled Yusuke with a hand to his throught.

"Don't think so." Yusuke responded as he flipped Kira over and reversed the position they were just in a moment ago. "I win." Yusuke said as Kira struggled to push him off only to have her hands pinned down with Yusukes other hand. Eventually giving up Kira gave a pouty looking glare and got up as Yusuke released her.

"Humph. Fine, I'll be right back...Put the weapons away." Kira pouted as she stalked back into the other room to change.

Naomi and groups POV (durring the sparring)

(IG: What do you mean Naomi 'AND GROUP' I am not 'and group' I AM SPECIAL! SD:...Yes, yes honey you ARE special.)

Naomi crouched between a bush and the small dojo in the middle of the woods. "C'mon guys," she whisper yelled as she motioned for someone in the area of the forest to come up to the dojo. "Coat is clear, they're in there getting ready to beat the shit outta each other." The girl with ice blue eyes came out of the forest along with the girl with green eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, I wanna watch!" The blue eyed girl commented attempting to get u pto the window she was crouched below.

"Shinnya!" Naomi scolded, "We have to get the job done first... then we can watch them beat the shit out of each other... right Ceileta?"

"...Well then, let us proceed... that is if we don't want ot get caught by Yusuke there" Ceileta said jerking a thumb towards the window above them. The three girls began to sneak off towards the back of the dojo as you heard 'Dun, duuh, duh, dun, duuh, duh, dadadaaa, dadadaaa, dadadaaa, da, dut...' The grils continued smeaking about as they hummed the mission impossible theme.

(IG: Haha Mission Impossible::begins sneaking about holding hands like a gun. KL: he he sneaky, sneaky. SD: Don't ask, they're crazy...)

"Shiney, shiney, shiney" Naomi commented to herself as she shined a small item in a hankerchief.

"Hurry it up Naomi before they catch us" Ceileta said picking up the black choker sitting on Kira's pile of cloths. Pulling off the jewel she threw the choker to shinnya, followed by Naomi checking the identical pink jewel to the one Celieta had, she was formalling polishing to Shinnya also, who stuck the fake jewel on the choker, then tossing the choker back onto Kira's pile of clothes.

"Annnnnnnd, we're outta here!" Naomi said as the three girls jetted out of the room leaving a white dust cloud trailing after them. As they ran Shinnya let out a 'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHHHHHHH!' until she fell on her butt. "Shinnya!" Naomi and Ceileta yelled as they runed around to go back to their clumsy friend.

"You bastard you better flaming let me go this bloody instant or I'm going to kick your flaming ass!" Shinnya screamed thrashing against Yusuke as he began to drag her bakc to the dojo.

"Yusuke, whats' goin' on?" Kira asked walking out now back in her normal cloths.

"She was sneaking around the back of the djo before you went to change... along witht he two behind the tree back there." Yusuke finnished pointing to the tree behind him as the 'tree' squeeked in suprise.

"Give us Shinnya back!" Ceileta said walking out from behind the tree.

"No way! Why should I!"

"Sh-Shinnya!" Kira asked. "Shinnya Okara!"

"Heh heh heh, 'ello..."

"What in the seven hells are you doing out of america!"

"Had a little mission to go on, thats all..."

"And who are these two?" Kira asked pointing to the girls standing back in the shadows.

"Ha ha don't tell me you've forgetten about them already kitten," Shinnya laughed out.

"...Kitten?" Yusuke asked raising an eyeybrow,

"Okay so I act like a cat sometimes is that illegal now or somthing?" Kira complianed. "Hmmmmmmmm... now lets see, there isn't anybody from america other than Kiki that is that tall...Soooo thats Kiki!" Kira stated pointing to the figure on the left, Naomi walked forward smiling.

"Close, but no prize. Wrong name Kira."

"What! Ahhhh but you, and Kiki, and you, and wha? How?...NAOMI!"

"Ha ha, I still can't believe you didn't reconize me, all I did was cut my hair and change my name."

"...Yeah... thanks..." -.-

"...Wait this must mean...Ceileta, Is that you?" Kira asked looking back to the last shadowed figure.

"Yep! Ha ha nice to see you again Kira." Ceileta said grinning.

"What the hell is going on here!" Yusuke asked looking over at the girls confused.

"Lets just say they're old friends." Kira said smiling. "Soooooo, what are you guy doing here anyways? What is this 'mission'?" Kira asked sitting down cross-legged on the outside floor of the dojo. The girls looked nervously to one-another for a few seconds. Eventaually Ceileta spoke up.

"We came to take your jewel shard." She blurted out.

"My what-a what-a?" Kira asked.

"The jewel on your collar" Shinnya said pointing to her collar. Kira clasped her hands over her collar.

"Why? My grandfather gave that to me..."

"Its powerful, you can't handle it..." Celieta said.

"...Its a pink rock... are you feeling okay Celita? I think you may be going crazy like Shinnya over here." Kira said glancing at Shinnya who gave her a glare in return.

"For-" BEEP BEEP BEEP BLEEP!

"EEP!" Kira jumped and lost her balance thus falling over at the sound. Along with the other girls giving small jumps or twitches.

"Damn botan..." Yusuke mumbled pulling a pink compact out of his pants pocket.

"Why do you have a compact Yusuke?" Kira asked suspiciously eyeing the pink divice.

"It's a communication device..."

"Yeahhhhhhh suuuuuuuure it is" Kira commented.

"I never would have guessed he was gay..." Shinnya whispered to Naomi as the girls began cracking up.

"I'M NOT GAY!"

The girls only responses where helpless giggles, as Yusuke turned bright red, out of anger or embaressment? Who knows, but he still opened the compact mumbleing about wanting botan to get him a new communication device, eventually he said 'Hello' to botan.

"What the..." Kira commented to herself as she stood behind Yusuke looking over his shoulder only to see a blue haired girl on the communicator. A few minutes later Yusuke closed the communicator.

"We gotta go." He said standing up.

"Yeahhhhh well we're out of here..." Shinnya said as the three girls began to inch off.

"Oh no you don't! Your comming with us! Botan said that Kurama and Hiei will be waiting for us at the Hagerashi shrine and since you won't give us the jewel your comming with us." (OK so Kagome's last name... I HAD the spelling...then I lost it w/ this chappie... so if you know it feel free to tell me. .)

"NO WAY-" Shinnya began as Celieta put a hand over her mouth.

"Hush, we might as well go, they'll lead us to the portal, plus we get to keep the jewel..."

Yusuke began walking down the street hands behind his head, Kira close behind him walking with her hands in her pockets, Shinnya walking, arms crossed, muttering curses under her breath while glaring at everything. Ceileta and Naomi murmered back and forth to each other softly. as they continued down the way.

HA HA IT'S DONE! CHAPPIE 3 IS DONE MWAHA! YES!

I am honestly soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo increadibly sorry it took so long, I just had a buch of stuff to do... since you all are so patient I will upload this and chappie 4 along with this and maybe even chappie 5 sat or sunday... now I need to keep writing the rest... well I will be wanting Idea's otherwise I will have horrible wririters block and won't be able to update...yes I am evil...R&R

Oh yes, and thank you to ... the person who reviewed. I eh heh heh heh kinda lost the name... he he but thanx!


	4. Chap 4 Crossing over

_Well I'm bored out of my mind and majorly sick of pizza since I have eaten it for the last 6 days bleh, well my friends haven't called meh or answered their phones for like 3 days so u can thank them for this chappie. KL ANSWER YOUR PHONE! -- Hn. I give up; I don't own YYH, only Kira. Enjoy! Chappie 4._

'**Kira's POV'**

Yusuke, Shinnya, Ceileta, Naomi, and I have been walking down the street for about 10 minutes, the girls stopped whispering about 5 minutes ago and I had lost any patience I had once had. I was so tired, and really didn't want to deal with anything right now. I think the same thing was up with Yusuke, he was up early along with me, and he had the whole Keiko thing on his mind, so he was looking pretty tired as well. As we walked a few more minutes I came to the final decision that if I ever got the chance I would hurt Keiko badly, miss perfect always did annoy me, but now I had a reason I figured as I smirked to myself.

"Awww man" I murmured as I seen Kuwabara on the other side of the road.

"Huh?" asked Yusuke turning his head to look at me.

"He spotted us" I said annoyed motioning my head towards Kuwabara.

Yusuke sighed, stuck his hands in his pockets and continued walking;

I guess he didn't feel like dealing with Kuwabara now either.

"Hi guys!" said Kuwabara happily.

I grunted in response as Yusuke did a small wave without looking back.

"And who are you pretty ladies?" asked Kuwabara not even paying attention to me or Yusuke.

I let out a small chuckle as I waited for Kuwabara's scream from hitting on Shinnya. I heard a click and Kuwabara's scream as I twisted around swiftly and snatched Shinnya's gun; that was pointed at Kuwabara's head out of her hand. Taking out the ammo and tosseing it back to Shinnya, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood mouths open staring at Shinnya who was pouting. I stuck the bullets in my pocket and continued walking.

"Shinnya, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't kill innocent people for being stupid," I said as I continued walking. "And didn't anybody ever teach you two not to stare with your mouths open?" I asked Yusuke and Kuwabara as they snapped out of their trances.

"Heh heh heh remind me not to get on her bad side," said Yusuke as he returned to his place in front of me, and as Kuwabara slipped in behind the girls; out of firing range.

"Yea Shinnya always did like guns," I replied with a slight smile. "When I was still in America she used to say she wanted a machine gun to kill everybody, then take over the world," I continued with a chuckle.

"Why do I have a feeling she will get along with Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

I smiled "you mean the little guy in the black?"

"yea that's him" replied Yusuke. "I think we're here" he said looking up at a shrine with a large tree.

"yep" I said as Yusuke began to trudging up the steps. "wait" I whispered.

"hm?" asked Yusuke turning and looking at me.

"everyone needs to keep quiet and low" I said motioning towards the windows with the lights on within.

Yusuke nodded and led us to an old well house. As we went in I saw Kurama and Hiei standing in a corner. Once everyone was inside Kurama gave us a small briefing of who we were going to meet as allies, and who our enemy was.

First in our line of allies was Inuyasha. He was a Half dog demon with long silver hair and dog ears. He had very bad manners, trust issues, and was really rude and insensitive.

Second was Kagome Higurashi. She was a 15 year old girl from our time. Kagome was a reincarnation of a powerful priestess named Kikyo, and she was a kind, caring girl, and like Kikyo loves Inuyasha. **(KL: love triangle! Love triangle! Love triangle! SD: sorry bout that ppl, back to the story)** and Kagome has adopted a young fox demon named Shippo that travels with the group.

Third was Miroku. He was a monk. Miroku had a curse that was put on his grandfather, that effected his father, and now effects him; a large wind tunnel in his hand. Miroku is kind and completely perverted.

Fourth was Sango. She was a demon slayer. Sango's village was destroyed by Naraku and she now seeks revenge. She is kind, strong and smart, travels with a demon cat Kirara (ki-la-la) and beats up Miroku often.

And our enemy goes by the name of Naraku. He was once a human, but gave up his body to demons and now is very strong, has many reincarnations, and seeks the Shikon no Tama.

"Ok to get into the feudal era we must have one of us hang on to the jewel then we all join hands and jump into the well." Explained Kurama.

"Ok!" said Ceileta pulling out the jewel and walking next to Kurama and joining hands with him. I giggled at her as Kuwabara moved to her other side. Yusuke then moved next to Kuwabara, and I moved next to Yusuke. Naomi then moved in on Kurama's other side, then Shinnya moved to my other side, and Hiei; not very happy with having to hold somebody's hand moved in the only space left in between Naomi and Shinnya. As we jumped into the well I seen blushes on Ceileta and Shinnya's faces and giggled.

**Kurama's POV**

When we fell through the well I seen a bright blue light then we hit the ground. I stood up and looked around, everyone was there, but I noticed Kira was deep in thought.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked.

Kira snapped out of thinking and nodded then said "I'll climb out first and make sure everything is Ok."

I nodded and Kira began to climb up the vines on the inside of the well's wall. As Kira was almost over the top I heard someone yell "Die Kagura!" some banging, then a woman's voice reply "you first." Then I heard a scream and felt liquid spray my face. I looked up to see Kira falling with a giant gash in her arm, as she fell she hit Ceileta's

hand knocking the jewel shard out of it. Kira and the shard then disappeared from the bottom of the well.

**Kira's POV**

I was hit in the arm with an attack from a battle going on outside of the well, I fell and when I hit the ground I seen that blue light surround me as I went back to the other side of the well.

"Just as I thought" I mumbled standing up. "I should listen to my dreams more." **(chappie 2)** I climbed half way up the side of the well then jumped back down and passed back through to see my friends staring at me. "eh Hi," I said smiling. They continued to stare at me. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT ME? CLIMB YOU LAZY ASSES!" I yelled as my friends suddenly all fumbled to climb out of the well, well except Hiei, he just looked a little startled and jumped out.

We climbed out of the well to come face to face with the group that was explained to us earlier. "Kurama introduce us, I'm too tired," I said with a yawn as I fell to the ground sitting Indian style.

"Lazy" I heard Kuwabara mumble as held my arm and closed my eyes.

"Would you like me to give Shinnya her bullets back?" I asked him as Kurama Pointed to each of us saying our names.

"heh heh heh that's ok" replied Kuwabara as Kagome introduced her group.

"Are you ok?" asked Kagome, I opened my eyes to see her coming towards me.

"Yea, it's just a scratch" I replied as I passed out sitting right there.

I woke up in the middle of the night, everyone was in a small hut. Hiei was asleep in the back corner, and I watched as Shinnya moved a little closer to Hiei in her sleep.

I looked over at the side wall and seen Kurama laying facing the wall with Ceileta considerably close to his back curled up; I figured that she had also moved in her sleep like Shinnya. I then seen Kurama roll over and I watched as his arm fell around Ceileta's waist. I smiled and giggled to myself as I imagined what would happen when everyone woke up in the morning.

I looked around to see Sango and Miroku sleeping in a corner by the door, and Inuyasha asleep sitting up with Kagome's head in his lap and Shippo next to her sleeping in the other corner by the door.

As I looked around once more I seen Naomi sleeping in the middle of the room, and Kuwabara, I didn't see him anywhere. I listened and heard snoring outside the door of the hut and giggled even more guessing that nobody could get to sleep with Kuwabara's snoring so they pushed him outside. **( eh heh heh heh)**

Then I curled up next to Yusuke who was next to me, and fell asleep again.

**Yusuke's POV**

I woke when the sun was just coming up in the sky. I blushed and sat up as I realized that I was holding onto the curled up sleeping Kira. I looked around; everyone was there from our group except Kuwabara but I could hear him snoring outside.

Last night after we had met Kagome's group Kira fell asleep we did some arguing with Inuyasha, Kagome told him to 'sit' and he did a nice face plant. So we carried Kira to a village where we met Kyade who bandaged up the gash in Kira's arm and gave us a hut to sleep in for the night.

Kira's old friends weren't exactly the nicest but that Ceileta chick seemed to like Kurama, and the Naomi girl was pretty nice to everybody, while Shinnya just seems to be crazy.

I took a closer look around and started laughing so hard I had tears coming out of my eyes.

"Huh, what is it?" asked Kira groggily sitting up and looking around.

"That" I said as I pointed at Hiei. Kira started Laughing, which in turn woke up Kurama who blushed as he realized that his arm was over Ceileta. Ceileta Woke up to lack of warmth and started laughing along with Kurama. Kuwabara came rushing in to see what was so funny and tripped over Naomi and landed next to her, causing her to wake up and slap him, which made the rest of us laugh even harder. I also noticed the Inuyasha group pop their heads in at this point.

"Ah ha ha ha! The shrimp's got a girlfriend! Ah ha ha ha!" yelled Kuwabara pointing at Hiei who was asleep hugging the curled up Shinnya close to him.

Hiei woke up at the point of hearing his name, and tried to jump up and pull out his sword to find out he had been hugging Shinnya, who was hanging onto the front of his shirt. He landed on the ground with a 'thump' waking up Shinnya, who immediately jumped up blushing and ran out mumbling something about making breakfast.

I laughed some more as I seen a slight blush on Hiei's face as he jumped out of the window, and I felt Kira put her head on my shoulder, I looked at her as she closed her eye's and fell back asleep. I then lied her back down and went outside to see what was being made for breakfast. '_I wonder if they have those crasant things_?' I thought. A half hour later Shinnya (with help) had made a stew that smelled really good, I was about to go and get Kira when I seen her stumble out of the hut.

"Food ready?" she asked.

"Man Kira you really do have a one track mind don't you?" asked Shinnya with a smile and a giggle.

"You know it!" replied Kira as she came and sat down next to me.

_Ok so that Shinnya girl is destructive, crazy, and has mood swings...greaaaaat. _I thought as I watched Shinnya hum, and hand out stew.

'**Inuyasha's POV'**

_I don- :sniff sniff: OOOO FOOD! _

**(I couldn't resist)**

'**Kagome's POV'**

I had helped Shinnya make a stew for everybody, which smelt pretty good. "So what do you think about them?" I asked Sango as we ate.

"They seem Ok but I'm not to sure about the short one in black," replied Sango as she ate some more stew.

"yea," I replied.

"He still seems loyal" Miroku said joining our conversation.

"yea your right" I said smiling.

"What'cha talkin' about?" asked Inuyasha as he jumped down out of a tree, and landed next to me.

"The new guys" I responded.

"I don't trust 'em" he said.

"you don't trust anybody" I said looking at his stubborn face.

"Feh" he replied jumping back up into his tree. I then shifted my attention to Kira who was walking to a tree behind the hut with some stew.

"You want some stew Hiei?" I heard her ask looking up into the tree.

When she got nothing in reply she sat the bowl down on the bottom limb of the tree. "Hn. Fine be that way Hiei, but if you don't eat your gonna starve and then your going to be no help in battle against Naraku, and I may just have to tell a couple girls a couple of your secrets." **(liking Shinnya, and Yukina) **She scolded and threatened at the same time as I watched a black blur slip down and take the bowl up with it. "That's what I thought" she said as she walked back to the others.

"Wait a minute." I murmured, _how does she know about Naraku?_

"Wait a minute what?" asked Sango looking over at me.

"O nothing, nothing," I said waving my hand dismissively.

"If you say so" replied Sango not exactly looking convinced.

"Welllll I say it's about time I 'introduce' myself to the new girls" said Miroku getting up and walking over by the fire with a smile as Sango and Kagome looked at each other. -.-U

'**Kira's POV'**

I ate my stew listening to the rest of the group chat, after I gave Hiei his stew and he threatened to kill me if I ever said anything. I watched Miroku make a mistake that would have cost him his life if I hadn't taken a certin girls bullets away. The group turned their gaze towards Miroku as he came and sat next to Shinnya.

"Hello, I don't believe that I formally introduced myself yet, I am Miroku," said Miroku looking into Shinnya's eyes.

_Ok she's either going to say Hi, or just plain try to shoot him_, I figured as I watched them.

"Hi, I'm Shinnya" replied Shinnya with a smile.

"Well that's a first I wonder why she's in such a good mood?" I whispered to myself as I watched Miroku take her hands in his. _O man is he gonna ask what I think he's gonna ask? _I thought remembering that old cartoon from America.

"uh Kurama?" I asked.

"yes?" he asked as he leaned over.

"Do you think Hiei actually likes Shinnya? You know he doesn't seem to have the easy to love type personality" I asked.

"I think he may, why?" replied Kurama. ****

"Because if he does you might what to keep him preoccupied so he doesn't notice what is going to happen over here any second" I said taking a glace over at Miroku.

"Uh, Ok" said Kurama getting up and walking over to Hiei's tree to start a conversation, still looking confused as I turned back to Miroku and Shinnya.

"Would you bear my child?" asked Miroku still holding both of shinnya's hands in his. I turned and looked around, everyone was looking at Miroku with huge eyes, except Ceileta who looked slightly amused, Inuyasha who looked far from even amused up in a tree, and Kagome and Sango who looked Enraged along with Hiei who was being held back by a Kurama who had a huge sweatdrop on the side of his face.

"Miroku..." Shinnya said sweetly with a smile as she hugged him, and he got a big grin. "If you ever come within a 20 mile radius of me again I swear I will kill you, she said as she held a knife to his neck. "or worse, which would mean you could never ask that question again" she said letting go and turning back to her stew, as Hiei, Ceileta, and I smirked, whilst everyone else stood wide eyed.

"serves you right," said Sango as Miroku came and sat back down next to her with big eyes and a sweatdrop.

"I think he does," said Kurama as he sat back down. "But he's denying it," he said with a smile. I giggled and decided to go meet Inuyasha, since I was asleep when our groups met.

"Hi," I said as I hopped up a few branches and next to Inuyasha.

"Ahhhh, he yelled as he fell out of the tree. "What the hell! Were you trying to give me a heart attack or what!" Screamed Inuyasha as he jumped back up on his branch.

"Maybe," I replied with a smile as I leaned back and put my hands behind my head.

"Feh." Was his only reply as he sat down and looked out over the town. "So what do you want?" asked Inuyasha looking over to Kyade's hut.

"I wanted to know where you going next, and when you were going to leave" I replied sitting up.

He looked at me funny then said "We have all the shards Naraku doesn't have exept two, so were going to find the Wolf tomorrow."

"O, ok thanks" I said as I jumped down from the tree and began to walk back.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"huh?" I questioned turning around.

"Why did you want to know when we were leaving and where we were going?" he asked looking down at me.

"So I knew where we were going and when we were gonna start traveling" I said with a smile as I started walking away again.

"WHAT? YOUR NOT COMING WITH US!" I heard him scream as I kept walking.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Yelled Inuyasha as I kept walking.

"Hey we're leaving tomorrow" I said with a smile as I walked up to the hut.

"Finally I get to kick some demon ass!" said Yusuke happily punching the air.

"yep" I said with a smile.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU WHIMPS ARE COMING ALONG WITH US!" I heard Inuyasha scream as he strode up to the hut.

"Hate to break it to you buddy but yes we are" said Yusuke stepping between me and Inuyasha.

"O NO YOUR NOT!" screamed Inuyasha.

"O YES WE ARE!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Whats going on out here?" asked Kagome coming out of Kayede's hut.

"Inuyasha is arguing with Yusuke about us coming with you guys" I replied.

"O" said Kagome looking over at the two arguing idiots. "Why do you guys want to come with us?" she asked.

"cause our boss said we need to help you," I replied. "And before you say anything we are much stronger than we look, expecially Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei," I added.

"O ok, thanks I guess, of course you can come" she said with a smile.

"NO THEY CAN'T!" screamed Inuyasha.

"WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!" Kagome screamed back.

"NO WE DON'T!" he yelled back.

"YES WE DO!" She argued.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING THEIR SIDE?" Screamed Inuyasha.

"BECAUSE! SIT!" Screamed Kagome as Inuyasha did a face plant.

**Naomi's POV Next morning after breakfast**

"LETS GO!" Screamed Inuyasha.

"O shut up you stupid dog!" I screamed back.

"MAKE ME!" he screamed back.

"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome walking up behind Naomi.

"Lets go" said Yusuke walking out of the hut with everyone following him.

"Oky doky" I said with a smile as I picked up the backpack I went back to get last night and set off. **(um ok Naomi, Kagome, and Ceileta all have backpacks, and Kira has a bike ok? Ok.)**

**next day**

We have been walking for two days only stopping once during the afternoon for a quick meal before we set off again. It was night again and we all were getting tired exept for the guys with the exeption of Kuwabara. (who likes to whine ) Inuyasha had just picked up Kagome and she has already fallen asleep on his back. It's so tempting to beg somebody to carry me. '_So. Tired.' _Where the only thoughts running through my mind.

"Kirara" I herd Songo say as I looked over to see a transformed Kirara carrying Sango and Miroku along with Shippo.

"awww man no fair" I the rest of the girls murmered at the same time as me.

"Would you like me to carry you?" I herd Kurama softly ask Ceilita.

"If it's not to much trouble" Ceileta replied with a blush and a nod as Kurama picked her up onto his back and continued his walking.

Yusuke was next to ask Kira, as I watched all the girls fall asleep one by one. The only ones left where me and Shinnnya. **(yes I know bad grammer)** I bent down my head and closed my eye's almost sleep walking when herd Kuwabara say that I looked tired and ask if I wanted a ride. I reluctantly agreed; I wasn't sure how different Kuwabara was from Miroku but I was to tired to care. **(I'm debating between a KuwabaraXNaomi or a KogaXNaomi feel free to vote ) **

** Shinnya's POV **

I watched as Naomi was picked up by Kuwabara and she instantly fell asleep. I was so tired but I would live, I didn't really have a choice now did I? I figured as I looked up at the stars. Suddenly I felt strong arms around my legs as I was lifted up on someone's back.

"Uh?" I questioned as I seen that I was being carried by Hiei.

"Hn." Was his only reply as I layed my head on the back of his neck and drifted off to sleep. _'He's so warm and cozy' _where my last thoughts as I snuggled into the back of his neck, and smiled as felt him tense.

** Kira's POV **

"Mm what time is it?" I asked groggily waking up.

"You've been asleep for about two hours" replied Yusuke turning his head to smile at me.

"O' ok" I said as I slipped of his back and grabbed my bike from him and began wheeling it beside me.** (It's really easy to live on two hours of sleep and I always have tons of energy too o weeee KK: uh please ignore her she is currently sugar high and living on an hour of sleep back to the story) **

One by one everyone woke up; most about four hours after me, so it was me and the boys most of the morning.

"Lets have lunch!" Said Kagome all cheery-like around 2 that afternoon.

After our lunch we packed up and I climbed on my bike and we began our trip again.

"Hey Kira how bout' a ride?" Said Yusuke as he hopped on my handlebars.

"How bout' I can't see over your fat head!" I said as he laughed.

"No, really, I can't see!" I yelled as we ran off into a small ditch and fell off the bike. "YUSUKE YOU IDIOT!" I screamed as we climbed out of the ditch and I chased him down the road.

"AHHHHH KIRA I DIDN'T MEAN IT AHHHHH!" screamed Yusuke as I tackled him. We rolled on the ground reseling for a couple minutes until we heard some giggles and a 'hn.'

"Feh. Will you two love birds get up and start walking we can't stand around all day!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"LOVEBIRDS?" I screamed as I went to tackle Inuyasha. I may like him but _I'm not even sure he's over Keiko! I'm not admitting anything!_ I thought as I was grabbed around the wrist and held back.

"What you don't like me?" Asked Yusuke laughing and pulling me into a hug so my back was to him.

"Humph, but I wanted to beat him up." I wined as I pretended to sulk. Everyone laughed and we continued on our journy. That night we stopped and began to make camp at the bottom of the mountain Koga lived on.

SD: How 'cha like!

KL: There was nothing about me and Kurama!

SD: next Chapter, will be mainly you and Kurama I guess...

KL: YOU GUESS::Holds up chainsaw:

SD: eh heh heh heh give me a break I let you and IG writer your own version of this chappie and it was scarry, I'm never letting you two near my comp. while I'm asleep again!

IG: he he... wait a minute! What about me and Hiei? The next chapter should be about us!

SD: ummmm ehhh uhhh well Vote for either a NaomiXKoga or a NaomiXKuwabara R&R! AHHHHHHHHH :runs from IG, KL, and KK:

EEeee and my internet is down so I not sure when next chappie will be up toodles


	5. Warning: Stupidness

**SD: OKAY LISTEN UP! ALL OF YOU!**

This chapter has nothing to do with the story. It is a version written by KL and IG when they got bored and nothing in this chapter continues on with the actual story this is just for humor and I had NOTHING to do with this... most likely rated Adult or w/e just cause of things mentioned.

_THIS IS WHERE SHINNYA AND CELIETA COME IN FROM THE NORM. CHAPPIE 4_

Naomi's POV Next morning after breakfast

"LETS GO!" Screamed Inuyasha.

"O shut up you stupid dog!" I screamed back.

"Make me bitch!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Okay I will you moth (SD::cencored!!!!!) " ties him up and gags him

"Oh my what happened here?" Kagome asked while untying Inuyasha

"He got on my nerves and told me to shut him up, so I did" I said while smirking...

"Hey where is Kurama?" asked Yusuke "well actually where is Ceileta, Hiei and Shinnya also what did they decide to go for a walk?"

"Well now that you think of it I remember Kurama saying he was going to wash up at the springs and, and Ceileta was following him, but I don't know what happened to Hiei or Shinnya?"

'**Cileta's POV'**

"So Kurama what activitys do you excel most at in school?" I asked (note: they are wearing their undergarments)

"Well everything I suppose although art isn't my strongest suit"

"Well think I could help you there"

"Okay…" cut off by a rustle in the bushes

"Kurama what do you think is in the bushes do you think it's anything dangerous" Sunggles up to Kurama looking for protection then the hear a slight womans moan and a mans giggle. (...giggle?)

"Uhhhh.. you know what I'm not gonna ask!" They get out and head back to the hut.

back at the hut w/ kurama and celita

'**Yusuke's POV'**

Hiei walks out of the woods brushing the dirt off his coat

"So what have you been up to?" I asked

"Hn, none of your concern" Hiei replied

Just at that moment Shinya walked out of the woods picking twigs out of her hair.

"So Shinya what have you been up to?" Kira asked with a slight smile on her face

"Oh you know demon hunting and other things, and well I got him" She said with a small smile on her face

"I'm sure you did" Kira replied as I noticed Hiei blush and look away.

"Before we go I say that we play truth or dare," Cieleta proposed.

"We have to go!" Inuyasha stated. He then grabbed Kagome and started to walk away.

"Oh come on this will be fun," Kagome whinned as she pulled Inuyasha back to the group.

Cieleta and Shinya looked positively evil as they also sat down next to their crushes. Kira looked scared and the guys just looked bored.

"Truth or dare…Kuwabara?" Shinnya started.

"DARE ALL THE WAY!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I dare you to grab Miroku's butt and tell him that you will bare his children," Shinya laughed maniacally.

The girls mouths dropped as the guys suddenly got interested in the game.

"Miroku Where the Hell do you think your going!" Shinnya asked a Miroku who was trying to get away. He dashed off in a sprint and I watched Hiei tackle him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed out as Kuwabara slowly moved over to Miroku with a horrified look on his face. As the contact was made I gasped in horror as Miroku fainted and Kuwabara smiled. At that moment I realized his true nature…………………………………………………He's BI! 00

Kuwabara pov"

I had just completed the oddly pleasant dare. I looked at who would be my victim. At that moment two words crossed my mind…THE SHRIMP!

"Hiei truth or dare," Kuwabara Asked.

"Truth. After that last performance definetly truth," Hiei replyed.

"Alright. When did you have your first boner?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei's face got extremely red with anger and embarrassment. At that moment Shinya started hyperventilating. "thismornin" Hiei mumbled very fast and then got up to leave.

"What was that? You said it so fast that I don't think that anyone caught that," Yusuke stated. "And this game is just beginning so sit your small ass back down."

"THIS MORNING!" Hiei yelled at Yusuke looking extremely annoyed. Shinnya passed out at the comment.

Everyone's mouths dropped besides Cieleta's who was laughing histerically.

Hiei POV

I looked away from the in-awe stares and Cieleta's laughter. I was going to get Urameshi back since Kuwabara had already had his turn. Shinnya had woken up by now. I thought she was going to turn into a strawberry with the color of her complexion.

"Urameshi it's your turn. Truth or dare?" I asked him as dramatic music played in the background.

"DARE!" Said Yusuke without a trace of fear on his face.

"I dare you to pick Kurama's nose and eat the booger!" I challenaged.

"That is just down right nasty!" Yusuke complained.

"Oh you are going to do it anyway. It's like I always say you can pick your friends and you can pick your nose, but you can not pick your friends nose. Needless to say you have to anyway! HAHAHAHA!" Shinya said with a huge grin on her face.

I could only smile. I looked to Kitsune as Yusuke walked over to him with his head hung. Kurmama looked mortified and Cieleta was trying to get me to take the dare back and she clung to him like a hopeless schoolgirl. The picking was ripe and Yusuke inhailed the booger quickly. Cieleta looked sick at the whole event and Kurama was pure white. Yusuke then walked back to Kira with his head held low in humiliation.

Yusuke's POV

That was so Hummiliating. I can't believe that I just picked Kurama's booger. I Had to get Hiei back…but how? I know through Shinnya. Hiei is not the intimate type so I will make Shinnya do something perverted to him. If Shinnya refuses I will just call her a coward and she will then of course jump to the task at hand.

"Shinya truth or dare?" I questioned.

"Truth!" she replied.

"Are you sure. You afraid of a little dare? Don't think that you can handle it?" I challenaged.

"Afraid! I changed my mind I choose dare!" Shinya yelled at me with her fists clenched.

"Alright then I dare you to take Hiei's cloak thing off with your teeth and nibble his ear lobe." I told her.

Hiei and Shinnya telekinesis POV

We have already done this earlier today.

I know but let's just act like we don't want to.

Fine.

Kira's POV

Shinnya seemed really into the whole ordeal. Yusuke was flabbergasted.

"It looks like she has done this before," Inuyasha stated.

"It's your turn Cieleta! Truth or dare?" Shinnya asked with a smirk.

"I of course choose dare," Cieleta answered.

"I dare you to give Kurama a 30 second frencher. I will count." I told her.

"Is that alright with you?" Cieleta asked Kurama.

"Of course," Kurama answered.

Cieleta was majorly blushing as she began. You could hear Shinnya counting out loud in the background…very slowly.

"28 mississippi, 29 mississippi, oh I forgot what comes after 29…(1 miss…)" Shinya counted

"Wow look at them go!" said Shippou wide-eyed.

"This is not for children to see!" Miroku said covering Shippou's eyes.

"Oh thanks I just lost count again," said Shinya after the fifth time of "losing her spot".

After one more try she stopped and just looked that them with sheer amusement plastered on her face.

"Alright that's enough lets just move along without them," I said.

The game continued until everyone had taken a turn.

Cieleta and Kurama had continued making out until the end of the game in which Shinnya and I finally broke them up. They looked extremely embarrassed and shocked at how long they were at it.

"Well I guess you could say we got a little carried away!" Kurama replied

"Okay that was enough delay we have to get to Koga we cannot stall any longer so we will be leaving right away and if your not ready well too bad, instead of getting ready we had to play child games!" Inuyasha replied rather steamed considering the dare he had to do and all the time they wasted

"Oh Inuyasha it's not that bad I mean just because you had to give Miroku a kiss is no reason to be mad, it actually looked rather cute."

Kagome replied laughing

"Yeah well your not the center of really sick dares are you" Miroku replied looking rather petrified "If you ask me stay away from Shinnya and Cieleta they are perverts… heck they make anyone sick minded!"

Now they head off to Koga

IG: aka: shinnya So I thought I would end it here

Hiei: I actually enjoyed this chappie will the rest be like this

IG: I'm not sure this was the work of KL aka: Cieleta and myself and we didn't sleep all night when we wrote this and I was sugar high the entire time the rest of this fanfic rest in SD's hands

Kurama: I do have to admit this was quite enjoyable

SD: So what you like their idea's better than mine

Miroku: I don't they freaken pervs commen from me the butt perv.

Shinnya IG: whatever eheheheheheh don't touch my butt ever and NO I WILL NOT BEAR YOUR CHILDEREN HAHAHAHAHAHA NOT THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO NOW

Miroku: Are you sure… I'm quite forgiving

IG: Ahhhhhhhh he's unstoppable Hiei please protect me

Hiei: What's in it for me I mean I had to tell everyone when I had my first boner… and will there be any bonuses

IG: Okay that was KL… I was in the closet when they wrote that and I'm sure you know what surprises I have in store for you

Yusuke: I can't believe you made me eat Kurama's boogers

IG: Once again… KL hehehe

Kurama: Yeah I have an objection to that…

KL: I'm soooooooo sorry my love please forgive me I was young stupid ignorant

IG: And you still are HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO COLD…..burnt

KL: At least my character still has her virginity.

IG: That wasn't sex… I think well I'm not sure

Hiei: Yes you are sure it's okay I mean it sounds like you had fun

IG: Uhhhh I I I I…………… I have to go hehehehehe (thoughts: My mom and dad are gonna kill me what did I get myself in to)

KL: Shinnya you broke your promise that we made

IG: I know…… wait this is a fan fic it didn't happen hahahaha I feel better now (thoughts: I hope my mommy dosen't find this) '

SD: Back to the point Read and review

Miroku: Geeze IG and KL you two are very sick minded

IG: Hormones hehehehe I prefer not to tell you what I'm thinking

LOVE YA

SD: and we don't wanna know – over and out -.-zZzZz :passes out:


	6. Chappie 5 Battles and Mettings

Hi-ya everybody! I'm backs wit another chappie!

Well anyways before we start I'm going to end the crossover after a few more chapters I'm not sure how many probally around 5, but I'm not going to end the story and the Inu gang may come back later on I'm not sure so yea. Hiei! disclaimer!

Hiei: Hn. Baka onna.

SD: you know I could let IG take over the story and then you would be tortured through some pretty scarry stuff.

Hiei: I'm not scared.

KL: you should be... remember the 2nd version of chapter 4?

IG: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA gasp HAHAHAHAHAHA

SD: sweatdrop

Hiei: umm ShadowDragon doesn't own YYH or Inuyasha. Happy?

SD: yep

Hiei: hn.

I would like to thank **Littel Country Girl** for reviewing. YAY thank you. glad you enjoyed it. I haven't had a computer for so long so for anybody who is reading this I aplogize for not updating. plus I'm just plain at writers block but I'm on 7 right now so u still have 1 more chappie no matter what. :big smile:

IG: -- idiot

Normal POV

The group stopped to make camp at the base of the mountian Koga and the wolf clan live on to make camp no help of Inuyasha's complaints.

"This place reeks of that mangy wolf!" Inuyasha complained while sitting at a log by the fire Kagome and Sango made.

"I don't smell anything" stated Kuwabara looking around and sniffing the air.

"That's only because you are human" reasured Kurama with a small smile.

"Hn. Baka ningens" was Hiei's only response as he hopped up into a tree.

"I'm going to sleep" said Ceileta laying out a blanket by the fire and curling up on it.

Everyone was just getting comfortable and getting ready to make some food when Kagome announced that a jewel shard was coming their way.

"Ha! Finally I get to kick some demon ass!" Yelled Yusuke as Inuyasha readied his sword. Kagura appeared along with a large pinkish purple demon with three horns, and a swarm of poisonus insects.

Kagura Introduced the large demon as Riyucon, Naraku's newest reincarnation, and fled back to a lower ledge of the mountain to watch the battle.

"Um Inuyasha?" Kira started as all the guys started running into battle along with Shinnya.

"What is it Wench! I'm trying to fight here!" Inuyasha yelled as everyone stopped.

"Do you think you could let us handle this one?" she asked. "The guys have been wanting to fight and there is no reason for all of you to fight when the demon isn't that strong, and don't call me a wench!" Kira tried to reason.

"Feh. Like you could beat it." replied Inuyasha with a scowl.

"Just let us" Kira replied.

"Fine" said Inuyasha. "Just don't expect me to come rescue you when your about to get killed" he continued sitting at the base of a tree along with Sango and Miroku.

"You sure you can handle it?" Asked Kagome looking worried.

"Don't Worry about it!" Kira replied with a smile. "Ok guys it's oviously weak so all of you don't need to fight it, how about Yusuke you go against Kagura she's oviously stronger and Kuwabara how about you and Naomi fight this Riyucon dude?" Kira asked.

"OKAY!" said Naomi and Kuwabara as they ran off to do battle.

"Yea whatever" replied Yusuke. "If I go kill this Kagara chick can I go to sleep?" asked Yusuke half asleep walking towards the mountain.

"Yep" Kira replied. "Umm okay Shinnya here's your bullets" Kira said throwing The bullets from her pocket to Shinnya. "How bout you go play with the pretty bugs?" She asked as Shinnya smiled and nodded. "Kurama you might want to make sure Ceileta doesn't get sqashed," Kira said motioning towards Ceileta who was almost stepped on as Kurama ran off to carry her towards safety. "Um Hiei if you want you could help Shinnya with the bugs" Kira said shrugging.

"Hn." Replied Hiei as he dissapeered in a blur to help Shinnya.

Kira's POV

"Well that was fun" I said with a smile.

Guess I should go help Yusuke. I thought as I ran off towards Yusuke and Kagura.

I began to climb the side of the cliff that Yusuke and Kagura where battling upon. When I got to the edge that they where standing on I hung there watching them; Kagura was throwing wind attacks towards Yusuke with her fan while Yusuke groggily dodged them not really bothering to do much more. I scooted farther towards the right so I was behind Kagura. Time for me to prove I can fight, I thought as I jumped up pulling out my Katana and charging at Kagura only to be hit by a large gust of wind and to fall onto Yusuke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Yusuke.

"Trying to help" I yelled back.

"Fine then get off of me, your heavy" he replied.

"Humph" I huffed as I got up and began walking towards Kagura at an angle reading my sword.

"You can't beat a demon" Yelled Yusuke.

"O shut up" I replied.

"You know he's right," Kagura said swinging her fan at me.

"You too" I replied watching the blast closely; when it was mere centimeters from me I let out a fake agonizing scream while I slipped back down on the edge under the cover of the attack. Ok one more surprise attack, I can do it this time I thought as I scooted back behind Kagura again. (he he why does this remind me of me playing video games?)

"NOOO KIRA!" I heard Yusuke scream, (now awake) while Kagura laughed.

"Well that woke him up" I mumbled under my breath, while watching Kagura closely.

"Well that takes care of that little bitch" Kagura said with a smirk turning to Yusuke.

"You will pay for that," Yusuke growled as he clenched his fists and began to glow; blue light flickered and snapped around him like a fire as he grabbed his wrist and raised his hands one pointed like a gun.

"What? Should I be scared of your little finger?" Kagura asked with a smile dancing across her lips.

"Possibly" Yusuke replied in a cold voice.

Now, I have to attack now while she's distracted. I figured as I tightened my grip on my already drawn sword and jumped up lunging at Kagura with all my might. As my sword entered her I looked up at the sound of Yusuke shouting 'SPIRIT GUN!'

"What the hell?" I questioned as I looked up to see a large blue light ball flying at me. "AHHHH HOLY CRAP YUSUKE! ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME OR SOMETHING!" I screamed freaking out and jumping off the edge of the cliff (again) and rolling down to the next edge as Yusuke's spirit gun hit the already dead Kagura (and Kira's sword that was in her).

I climbed back up the cliff and onto the ledge that a very shocked looking Yusuke stood on. I stopped crossed my arms over my chest and began tapping my foot as Yusuke started to stutter.

"W-wa-what? Ho-how? I thought you were dead!" Yusuke screamed.

"It's ok" I said with a small smile as I hugged him. "I'm just fine, are you okay Yusuke?" I questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yusuke replied, I then pushed him off the side of the cliff. "WELL I'M GLAD YOUR FINE SINCE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND DESTROYED MY ONLY WEAPON JERK!" I Yelled as I watched Yusuke scream and roll down the cliff. "Beautiful sunset" I commented to myself as I began to walk down the cliff and back to camp with a small smile.

'Cieleta's POV'

I sat up yawning. "What where am I now?" I said not recognizing my surroundings. I looked around to see, Kurama sitting on my right, and Miroku on my left with the rest of the Inuyasha gang.

"You were sleeping when we were suddenly attacked by demons. I moved you out of the way." Kurama said smiling at me.

"Really, you saved me?" I asked with my eyes twinkleing. Kurama suddenly looked scared. I flung my arms around him squeezing him with all of my might.

"AHHHHH KURAMA YOU PERVERT!" I screamed and slapped Kurama as I felt someone rubbing my butt. I sat down with a big blush and looked over to see Sango beating the crap out of Miroku. "O'... opps, sorry Kurama" I apologized as I figured out that miroku was the culprit.

"That's alright" Kurama replied rubbing a bright red hand print on his cheek.

"I'm so so so so sorry!" I Continued. "Here let me get you something to put on that" I said running off towards my backpack.

In it I found an ice pack that was still relatively cold. Grabbing it, I brought it over to Kurama and placed it on his cheek. He put his hand over mine.

"Thank you," He said as I blushed madly. We stayed like that for a minute until we heard the rest of the group.

Naomi seemed to be having some problems finnishing off her demon so Kurama stood up and went off to help muttering a quick 'I'll be right back.'

Kurama's POV

The fight had finished Surprisingly fast after moving Ceileta over by the slightly amused Inuyasha gang. I went to help Shinnya and Hiei with the small task of killing off the poisonous insects while watching Naomi and Kuwabara take on the reincarnation of Naraku. After a short period of time I stepped in because the beast was overpowering Naomi's arrows and Kuwabara was unable to use his spirit sword, the sun was going down so I quickly sliced off the monsters head, and ended the battle.

"Thanks Kurama" Naomi said walking past me to go over to the fire started by the now awake Ceileta.

"Your Welcome" I replied as I watched Kuwabara.

"OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD MY SPIRIT SWORD DOSEN'T WORK MY SPIRIT SWORD DOESN'T WORK AHHHHHHHHH!" Kuwabara screamed running around in circles and eventually running into a tree. (sorry Kuwa fans I couldn't resist It's probably what I would do anyways)

I slightly raised an eyebrow at him as I turned towards Koga's mountain hearing Yusuke's scream. I watched as a small dust cloud traveled down the side of the mountain and landed at the bottom with a thump and many cuss words towards a small figure walking down the side of the mountain that appeared to be Kira. I went to sit at the fire and wait for Yusuke and Kira to come over.

'Celieta's POV'

Kurama sat back down so I placed the ice pack back on his cheek as Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"OHH nothing just some minor identity confusions." I told her waving it off.

"Cieleta slapped Kurama because she thought that he was the one that groped her but really it was just Miroku." Shippo explained as Cieleta glared at him.

"You know if I wanted them to know I would told them," Ceileta said getting up and running after a scared little Shippo.

"AHHHH! I'm sorry. I won't do it again!" He said jumping into Kurama's lap.

As Ceileta attempted a stop a slid and tripped on a rock and fell onto Kurama and shippo knocking them over, which in turn knocked Hiei over.

"heh heh heh sorry bout' that" Celieta said getting up and rubbing the back of her head. Shippo looked a lil like: as Kurama sat up rubbing his head, and Shinnya helped Hiei up attempting to hold him back from killing Cieleta.

Ceileta slowly backed away and tripped over The unconscious Mikoku knocking herself out. (What do ya know there was no guy to break her fall this time...amazing)

'Kurama's POV'

Everyone sweatdropped as Ceileta knocked herself back out. I moved her into my lap as Yusuke and Kira walked up to us.

"So what happened, may I ask?" I questioned as a very torn up Yusuke and a bloody Kira (Kagura's blood) walked over to the fire.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! SHE PUSHED ME OFF THE SIDE OF A FRICKIN MOUNTAIN THAT'S WHAT!" Screamed Yusuke catching everyone's attention.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Kira screamed back. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DESTROYED MY ONLY WEAPON AND TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Yusuke continued.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Kira asked.

"woah!" Shinnya interrupted.

"WHAT!" Yusuke and Kira Yelled simultaneously.

"Inuyasha's a human now" She said pokeing at a black haired Inuyasha as everyone except Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gawked.

"Awwwww what happed to his cute little puppy dog ears?" asked Naomi basically jumping ontop of his head to search for them, only to find his human ears on the side of his head.

"Inuyasha looses all of his powers on the night with no moon" Shippo piped in happily. (... or was it full moon, no, it was no, wait full, no, crap you would think that I would know this considering how much I watch the show...)

"Shut up! And you, get off of me!" yelled Inuyasha pushing Naomi off of him.

"Hate to break up this happy moment but there is a demon heading this way at a hardly fast pace" (very fast for anybody but Hiei) Hiei said from up in his tree. (wow twenty words in a row, new record)

"Wolf" I added in sniffing the air as everyone turned their heads.

"O no, Koga" Kagome said looking worried "we have to hide Inuyasha" She continued as Miroku and Sango grabbed ahold of him and ran off to a small hut made for travelers with Inuyasha screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING, LET GO OF ME! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA HIDE FROM THAT MANGY WOLF!"

"Sit!" Kagome Yelled as you heard a thump, and some jingling as Miroku knocked him out with his staff.

I watched as a Tornado of wind came up and stopped in front of Kagome.

"Yo" Said a wolf demon that I figured must be Koga. "Kagome, how are you?" Koga asked. "That mutt-face hasn't layed a finger on you has he?" He continued as Kagome blushed.

Normal POV

"who are YOU?" Shinnya asked walking up and standing in Koga's face.

"I am Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe" Koga replied. "Who are YOU?" He asked leaning in real close to her face.

"Hmph, none of your business" She replied doing a about-face and walking away.

"Whats her problem?" Koga asked confused.

"Nobody knows, but she did fall down the stairs when she was four, that may explain SOMETHING" Explained Kira appearing in the front of the group.

"I HEARD THAT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Shinnya yelled.

"YES IT WAS" Kira yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Shinnya Screamed sitting down by a tree far away. Everyone watched as she started throwing rocks up into the tree.

"So who are you?" Koga asked looking at Kira.

"Names Kira" She replied giving a casual salute.

"OWCH!" Shinnya yelled as everyone turned around to look at her. "YOU LITTLE JERK WHY DID YOU THROW A ACORN AT MY HEAD!" Shinnya screamed up to the tree.

"You're the one who hit me in the head with that damn rock of yours" Hiei replied coolly jumping out of the tree as Shinnya growled at him. Hiei began to walk away as Shinnya ran up wapped him in the head and turned around as Hiei snapped around.

"You," Hiei growled.

"What?" asked Shinnya as she stopped whisling.

"You will pay for hitting me" he said.

"I didn't hit you," Shinnya said innocently. "He did." She continued pointing at a little green frog with anteni hopping past them with a pink frog that looked exactly like it chasing after. (unless you seen DBZ u will have no clue just so u know)

"uh" Koga started.

"That's Hiei" said Ceileta.

"Yea he's the one who was saying you were really slow" Said shippo happily as Kagome put her hand over his mouth.

"eh heh heh heh" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Heh what would that little shrimp of a human know about fast!" Koga questioned smuggly.

"Human? Shrimp?" Hiei growled he took one step at Koga and disapeered.

"Where did he go?" Koga asked confused as Yusuke pointed behind him. Koga turned around only to have his armor fall apart/off and to see Hiei standing behind him sheathing his sword.

"Hn. Stupid low class demons" Hiei mumbled walking away.

"h-h-how?" stutterd Koga at a loss of words.

"That's my Hiei!" said Shinnya grinning as everyone looked at her. "Well-uh-em-um well-uh-not like that-uh-he's like mine or-uh-anything-uh eh heh heh heh. O wow look at the time I gotta go now" She said rushing off and jumping op into a tree next to Hiei's.

"It's almost like she likes him" said Naomi with a smile.

"The shrimp, and a girl ah ha ha haa" Laughed Kuwabara

"Shinnya, and a guy," Said Ceileta.

"Now that's funny" Kira added on as everyone started laughing.

"Whats going on?" asked Sango as her and Miroku walked up.

"Yes and what has happed to Koga?" asked Miroku looking at Koga who was still standing wide eyed.

"Uh Koga?" Kagome started.

"Koga are you all right?" asked Naomi walking up and putting her hand on Koga's shoulder.

"Wha' Kagom-" Koga started snapping out of his tranze-like state. "What? who are you?" he asked the worried looking Naomi.

"I'm Naomi" She said bowing her head slightly.

SD: Okay I think I finally figured out what I'm gonna do: Kuwabara is gonna be with a character that will be coming in later :Cough cough: Jaz :Cough: aka BL :Cough cough: and Naomi isn't gonna be with Koga but is going to be single for a LONG LONG LONG time or atleast till I get to putting her new boyfriend in here.

KK: awww come on that's mean

SD: I really don't care

KL: but you should

IG: yea

SD: both of u better watch it, after hearing KL's fan fiction

IG & KL: eh heh heh heh

SD: grrr R&R (I'M NOT A SLUT!)

IG: yeah anyways so what'd ya think.. please read and review! La la lalalalalalalalala…………thud

SD: yeah and ignore her kk bye then


End file.
